Luz de Luna
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: Kanda trata de convencerse de que no se ah enamorado de Allen...al final la Luna sera la unica que sepa la conclusion. Yaoi Yullen


Este es mi primer fic Yaoi, Me sentía realmente inspirada, solo espero que les guste y ténganme piedad porfavor

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece-Lamentablemente…-le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino

_**Luz de Luna**_

Kanda no podía dormir esa noche. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, ya era media noche y aquel pensamiento seguía retumbándole en la mente. Estaba muy confundido, jamás se hubiera imaginado a el mismo actuando de esa manera.

_Flashback_

Era de mañana. Estaba en las aguas termales. Meditaba tranquilamente, solo oía su respiración, solo sentía el agua caliente en su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados…

Pero esa tranquilidad fue rota por el sonido de unos pasos. Entreabrió un poco los ojos viendo como el exorcistas de cabellos blancos entraba al agua. Tal vez en otra situación el nada mas hubiera vuelto a cerrar los ojos ignorando la interrupción del peliblanco, sin embargo se descubrió a si mismo mirando detenidamente el pecho desnudo del chico, su piel blanca. Y de repente sus ojos se cruzaron con los plateados de él

En ese instante sus mejillas enrojecieron como nunca en su vida. Enrojeció ante la mirada del joven exorcista, los ojos plateados del chico eran puros, era como ver a un ángel… Sintió como su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, tuvo un impulso de acercarse a él, pero no lo hizo…

No podía comportarse así en frente de nadie y menos enfrente de ese moyashi, así que salió rápidamente del agua dejando al peliblanco algo confundido.

Kanda no lo había visto pero Allen también se había sonrojado.

_End Flashback_

¿Por qué demonios se había comportado así? Nunca antes alguien había provocado esos sentimientos en él, ni siquiera cierta exorcista china que lo perseguía de vez en cuando, Lenalee lo había hecho sonrojar algunas veces, pero jamás había hecho que él sintiera algo por ella. Jamás había sentido el amor…

-¡¿Amor?!-exclamo, la luz de la luna le daba en la cara- No no puede ser…No pude haberme…No…¡No!

No podía haberse enamorado de ese chico maldito. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

-No estoy enamorado. No lo amo- a pesar de decir estas palabras, ni el mismo se convencía-¡No lo amo!

Se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de su habitación. Amor…¿Realmente sentía eso por Allen Walker? era muy extraño para él y aun más extraño era que le gustaba sentirlo, le gustaba sentir palpitar acelerado de su corazón, le gustaba sentir su sangre hervir cuando lo miraba. Le gustaban esas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido al ver a alguien.

Se sobresalto al oir como tocaban a su puerta. Y la primera persona que le vino a la mente fue Allen. Se apresuro al abrir la puerta y se sintió decepcionado al ver a Reever frente a èl. Tenia ojeras de cansancio y sostenía una pila de papeles.

-Kanda, ya se que es tarde- dijo al ver que el exorcistas también tenia unas ligeras ojeras-pero tienes una misión. El supervisor Komui quiere verte ahora.

-Entendido

Kanda fue con Komui y este le asigno una misión que tal vez duraría un largo tiempo. Kanda solo asintió, por un lado le agradaba la idea de un poco de acción-ya que no había tenido un misión desde hace toda una semana-, pero una parte de él quería quedarse en la Orden a organizar un poco mente.

Se dirigió a su habitación empacar y en el camino decidió ya no negarlo. Amaba al exorcista de cabello blanco y ojos plateados. Y de un momento a otro sus pies lo llevaron casi inconscientemente hacia la habitación del joven exorcista.

Toco la puerta y Allen abrio algo dormido. Se quedaron viendo un momento. El samurái miraba al albino que estaba un poco sorprendido por la visita de este.

-¿Q-Que pasa, Kanda?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo que paso desapercibido por el peliazul

Kanda entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de si. Allen estaba mas que impresionado. Luego Kanda se acerco al chico lentamente hasta acorralarlo contra la ventana. Se adelanto hasta que su boca rozo la oreja derecha de Allen

-Ka-Kanda ¿Q-Qué es-estas haciendo?

-Calla-le ordeno en un susurro que hizo estremecer al joven

Después separo un poco su rostro para poder ver esos ojos plateados que lo enloquecían tanto y después le beso dulcemente. Esperaba que el chico lo rechazara y lo aventara, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera se resistió.

Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo mas profundo, mas apasionado. Kanda paso a besarle el cuello, el pecho y en un instante terminaron entre la sabanas…solo la luz de la luna los alumbraba

-Nadie se enterara de esto…-le dijo Kanda-Te amo…-y nuevamente le beso en los labios

Solo la luna llena se entero del amor que compartían los exorcistas…

Si lo se, es algo corto pero aun así espero que les haya gustado


End file.
